Megalomania
by NeoNatz
Summary: Hace tiempo asesinaron a su familia, lo que causo que "Anne" desarrollara una mente manipuladora y un grave caso de megalomanía. Ella aunque al principio quería vengar a su familia ahora no le importa, solo quiere ser la protagonista de su "obra", sin importar a cuantos deba mentir o asesinar. Advertencia: Asesinatos, violencia, insinuaciones de violación, etc.


Hola, muchas gracias por abrir mi fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado

**Advertencias**: OC's, asesinato, violación no explicita, algunos errores ortográficos.

_Disclaimer: _Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, al escribir esto no espero obtener dinero, es simplemente con el motivo de intentar entretener.

* * *

Una niña de 5 años de edad se preparaba para ir a dormir. No había terminado de ponerse su camisón cuando un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años abrió bruscamente la puerta, la niña no reconocía al hombre y no entendía que hacia en su habitación. Iba a preguntárselo, pero el hombre sonrió de forma muy escalofriante y grito:

-¡Oigan! ¡Aqui hay una niña!-

A los pocos segundos llegaron otros dos hombres, que parecían tener la misma edad que el anterior, entre los tres ataron y amordazaron a la pequeña. Ella tenia mucho miedo, no entendía que le hacían esos desconocidos pero no le gustaba ¡Era horrible! ¿Donde estaba su familia? ¿Porque no la ayudaban? Tenia mucho miedo.

Una vez dejaron a la chica medio moribunda se fueron de allí, dejándola tirada en el suelo, completamente desnuda y llorando en silencio. Sentía un asco increíble, no entendía porque esos hombres le habían hecho eso, pero le dolía mucho, era simplemente horrible.

Cerro los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrió se encontró acostada en lo que parecía ser un campo de rosas, intento levantarse pero algo no la dejo. Su cuerpo se tenso al escuchar una leve risa que provenía de alguna parte cerca de ella.

-Que horribles cosas le han hecho a una jovencita tan adorable, seguramente querrá vengarse ¿O me equivoco, señorita?-

La mente de la chica regreso momentos atrás, poco a poco lagrimas volvieron a surgir de sus ojos con mas fuerza que antes, pero… no entendía… ella era muy inocente para saber que le habían hecho o para siquiera conocer que era la venganza… o cual era la intención de aquel extraño que le hablaba.

Otra risa de parte del misterioso ser se escucho, acto seguido le explico que era la venganza. La chica pensó que seria buena idea y acepto hacer el contrato. Luego de eso cayo inconsciente y no pudo despertar sino hasta el día siguiente, cuando un extraño hombre de cabello negro corto y ojos verdes fue a despertarla.

*11 años después*

Una chica de 16 años de cabello negro y ojos marrones tomaba tranquilamente el te con su mayordomo, la chica vivía con sus padres adoptivos, el Vizconde Joseph Ravenstone y la Vizcondesa Charlotte de Ravenstone. Antes de ser adoptada decidió cambiar su nombre al de Anne, ya que ese era el nombre de su difunta madre biológica. Dirigió su mirada al mayordomo y dijo:

-Arthur, hoy inicia nuestro plan.-

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y le dijo con algo de diversión en los ojos:

-Yes, my Master.-

Arthur, Anne y la sirvienta personal de Anne, fueron al centro a "pasear" por las tiendas, en cierto momento el mayordomo se alejo de las chicas y regreso a la mansión, la cual el mismo se encargo de destruir, junto a todos los que aun estaban allí.

Anne siguió comprando vestidos y collares como si nada estuviera pasado, unos momentos después el mayordomo regreso y le dio las noticias a la chica, la cual sonrío satisfecha. Fingieron regresar a casa luego de un día de compras completamente normal. Una vez en la destruida mansión empezó la verdadera "obra".

Tuvo que fingir ante la Reina que sus padres y la mayoría de los sirvientes habían sido asesinados por algún extraño mientras ella y dos de sus sirvientes estaban de compras, no fue nada complicado para ella hacerlo, ya tenia la costumbre de actuar ante los demás. Al final se decidió que viviría en el castillo de la Familia Real hasta que su nueva mansión estuviera terminada.

La chica se había encerrado en la habitación que le habían otorgado y al único que dejaba entrar era a Arthur, muchos creían que estaba afectada por lo que había sucedido y que en el único que confiaba en esos momentos era en Arthur, nada mas alejado de la realidad. Ella no dejaba pasar a nadie únicamente para hacer mas dramática la "obra" que planeaba crear junto a Arthur, una obra en la que ella seria la protagonista y nadie podría decir lo contrario.

Aunque había un pequeño y muy molesto problema en sus planes: Ciel Phantomhive, lo habían enviado a investigar quien había asesinado a sus padres, ademas de que la acompañaría el mismo día en que regresaría a su mansión reconstruida, no tendría suficiente tiempo para planear como quitarlo de su camino. El día en que regresaría seria mañana, si moría el Conde seria muy sospechoso, aunque quizás no estaría mal agregar mas personajes a la "obra". Arthur le entrego una "Tarta de Santiago" y le dijo tranquilamente:

-Espero sea de su agrado, Master.- Curvo sus labios en una sonrisa enigmática y comento:-Esto es muy divertido para usted ¿Cierto, Master?-

-Asi es, Arthur.-

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, si les gusto dejen un comentario. Oh, por cierto si saben como escribir el guión largo en MAC o aunque sea los signos de interrogación/exclamación (los copie y pegue todos), por favor háganmelo saber.

Adios~.


End file.
